


Once Upon A Time

by Hikare



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikare/pseuds/Hikare
Summary: Chapter 1. 我有主人＿02





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1. 我有主人＿02

柔软的猫耳夹在他头顶，阴茎环和肛塞被贞操带相接牢牢固定在身上，肛塞外的扣环挂上毛茸茸的猫尾，双手则成拳地被绒布包起，接触地面的地方还用矽胶材质做了粉嫩的猫肉球。膝盖上也绑上方便他爬行的护膝。

导带着他往走廊另一端徐徐前进，尽管护膝减缓爬行本身带来的不适，艾德还是控制不住频频滴落的泪水，沿路留下糖果屋般的路标。

下体上的束缚物只是痛楚中最微不足道的一环，近乎裸体地经过大厅、被新入场的客人带着评价眼光审视也未带给他太多困扰，真正折磨他的是臀上三条因为不安份接受灌肠而赚得的鞭痕及没入肛门深处的银制中型肛塞，口中衔着的牵引绳及微微压迫他呼吸的皮项圈则完美封堵他的声音。

如果弄掉牵引绳或发出声音，我会在大厅狠狠抽你十鞭。导是这么威胁的，显然他在清洗及佩带过程的不配合及哀号彻底惹恼了对方。

尽管艾德不敢再开口发出声音，却无人可以阻止他以一步三拖延的速度前往包厢。

在前方的导带着怒意看向不知道第几次停下的艾德，嘴里碎念着“错过”、“难得的演出”之类的字眼。艾德这边也是忿忿不平，不能说话的他只能含着泪光瞪回去。

不然你来试试看屁股里插着这东西你能爬多快！

一如所有对性充满求知欲的年轻人，艾德也曾尝试过用各种方法满足自己，然而不谙门道、怕痛又不敢对自己下狠手的他，光用一只指头浅浅探入穴口也要做足心理准备，被强制置入正常尺寸的肛塞对他稚嫩的肛门而言已然是种凌迟。

耗费近半个小时，艾德才蹭到更衣室两层楼上的包厢前。导看一眼手表，显然不再对能看到他口中的表演抱任何期待，专心对付起艾德这个麻烦精来。

“不准动项圈！”

一声爆喝让艾德悻悻放下挠着项圈的手，爬进导替他推开的沉重包厢门。

导吩咐他跪坐在房间正中央的厚地毯上，确认过肛塞还稳稳地待在原处后，将他的尾巴摆成可人的弧度，这些微的动作还是牵扯到艾德体内的巨物，让他轻哼一声。

“你就继续哼哼唧唧吧，这间包厢的主人可不像我好脾气。”

好脾气？！艾德翻个白眼。

观察到艾德小动作，导没多说什么，他刚收到同事传的讯息，今晚表演内容居然取得录像许可，并且会在表演厅内连续播放三天，Delta允许录像可是前所未有，是以这顽劣的小家伙再也无法影响他的心情。他回身开了聚光灯让光束从艾德头顶直泄而下，然后拿着鞭子轻点跪坐地歪歪斜斜的艾德。

“友情提醒，没有允许不准动项圈，不准离开这间包厢，并且绝对服从你主人的命令，这将使你今晚好过些。”

然而这三点在他踏出包厢的那一刻就被艾德抛诸脑后。


End file.
